


Waiting for you

by TimelessSoulmates



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Mention of blood, of an original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessSoulmates/pseuds/TimelessSoulmates
Summary: Alec never thought Magnus could get hurt. Until that call.





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi!  
> This thing started forming in my mind and it didn't go away so I thought I could try and write it down.  
> It takes place months after the end of season 1 (but Ragnor never died), Jace came back, the war ended and things are relatively calm. It's based on the show but there are bit of informations from the books too. But since I wrote it thinking of the show, Tessa is blonde here, because of that photo of her we saw.  
> Like I wrote in the tags, there is a bit of blood mention in the first chapter. Just want to put it out there in case it's triggering for some people.

Alec liked training with Lydia because it was different. The people who taught her how to fight used different approaches and methods from the ones used for them, so Alec found it challenging. He knew Jace and Izzy so well that he could predict every moves they would make, same for Clary, as they were the ones teaching her. 

So training with her was something Alec looked forward to, and it was for that motive that he grunted when his phone started to ring in the middle of a season.

They both stopped and turned their heads towards the sound. 

“Want to get that?,” she asked, between a breath and another. That session was going well and both were panting.

“I’m sure it’s nothing important,” he shrugged. “Do your worst, Branwell,” he said as he took position once again.

They started but the phone kept ringing, till Lydia couldn’t take it anymore. “Answer, please. Only so I can stop hearing that awful ring. Can’t you put a song like almost everyone on this planet?”

Alec did what he was best known for, rolled his eyes but got the phone. It was his sister.

“Iz, I’m in the middle of-,” he didn’t have the time to complete his phrase because Isabelle stopped him.

“Alec,” was all she said but he already knew something was wrong.

“What’s wrong?,” he promptly asked as Lydia came over to him.

“We were attacked,” she started to tell but Alec wanted to know something more important to him in that moment.

“Are you hurt? Is someone hurt? Where are you?,” he started questioning.

He wasn’t one to panic as he was always collected and he wasn’t starting now of all of times. He needed to focus on the informations Isabelle was going to tell him, so he could act and do something.

“I’m fine, but-,” she took a big breath before saying “It’s Magnus.”

Alec’s world collapsed, his breath coming short.

“Is he-,” Alec couldn’t even bring himself to say it. Only thinking that Magnus could be dead was making Alec lose of all his strength.

She didn’t need him to continue to understand what he was asking. “No,” she said and Alec let go of the breath he was holding without even noticing. “But it’s bad, Alec. We are at his loft. You should come. Quickly.” 

Alec didn’t wait for her to say something else, he hang up on her and started searching for his stele. “Magnus is hurt, I have to go,” he informed Lydia, trying really hard not to let his emotions controlling him.

Once he found it, he activated his speed rune and stormed off the room.

Alec wanted to believe that everything would be fine, but Isabelle’s tone of voice told him otherwise. 

What had happened? He didn’t even know they had met that day, Isabelle had said she was going out and Magnus was supposed to meet a client. What happened? Who attacked them?

Alec had never considered the possibility of Magnus dying, but being immortal didn’t mean he couldn’t get hurt or worse. Alec had been so worried about dying and leaving Magnus, that he never stopped to think it could happen the opposite. And he should have thought of that, because he knew of warlocks that had died, Clary’s friend Dot was one. And Ragnor almost died, that time. 

He never thought of that, and he should have. 

 

When he entered the loft, the first thing Alec saw, was the blood on the floor. A lot. His steps faltered and he thought his legs were leaving him. 

He then noticed Magnus laying on his couch, very pale and very unconscious, Catarina over him working her magic.

Isabelle was in front of him the moment she noticed her brother, and she hugged him very quickly and then moved away.

“What happened?,” Alec asked moving closer to Magnus, trying not to interfere with Catarina. 

“We were attacked out of nowhere, Jace and Clary had just joined us, thank the Angel. Demons, but a Warlock was there somewhere, I think, because Magnus’ magic was blocked, that’s why...,” she didn’t continue. “We killed them and bought Magnus here as soon as possible. Jace and Clary went back to see if they can find anything useful.”

Alec wanted to ask million of questions but at the same time, he didn’t have the force to speak. Watching Magnus in that condition was making Alec feel helpess. 

He wanted to scream in the silence that was surrounding them.

Silence that didn’t last much longer.

“Simon,” Catarina said, and only then Alec noticed him in a corner, watching the scene with a strange glint in his eyes. “Call Raphael. He needs to contact Ragnor and tell him to come here as soon as possible. Don’t tell him about Magnus, though.” 

Alec really didn’t like the tone of her voice. Simon nodded and went in another room to make the call, as Isabelle moved to stand beside her. “Can I do anything?,” she asked.

“On my left pocket there is my mobile, take it and call Tessa. I need her too, I’m running out of energy and I can’t understand what it is that is blocking me.”

Isabelle did as asked and Alec came out of his state. “Do you need my energy? Magnus took it one time.”

Catarina looked at him like she didn’t even know he was there and maybe she really didn’t, concentrated on Magnus probably didn’t even hear him when he arrived.

She nodded, “It can’t hurt a little help,” she said and Alec knelt down beside her, offering his hand.

As soon as the contact between them was made, Alec knew there was a difference from that time with Magnus. Maybe it depended from warlock to warlock.

With the other hand, he touched Magnus’ face and hair, moving them from his forehead. He wanted to say something to him, but nothing seemed right. 

It went on for a few minutes and then a portal appeared in the middle of the room, a woman with blond hair and a sweet expression stepped out of it.

When her eyes landed on Magnus, her expression hardened. “What happened?,” she asked coming towards them. 

“It’s bad, Tessa,” Alec flinched when he heard that. He knew already but he was hoping something had changed. “They blocked his magic when they attacked them, but there is another block in place, and if we don’t remove them, we’ll lose him.”

Alec felt sick and Catarina probably felt it because she looked at him with sad eyes.

“Do we know who casted them?,” Tessa asked when she was hovering over Magnus.

“No, we don’t,” Isabelle replied. “Two of us who were there are trying to find something to help us with that.”

“Alec, thank you, but let Tessa take your place now,” Catarina declared and Alec nodded, letting go of Catarina’s hand. For how much he wanted to help, he knew he couldn’t do anything right now.

He brushed Magnus’ cheek one last time and then he stood up.

Catarina was concentrating on Magnus’ wounds, whilst Tessa was working near his head. They weren’t talking, all their energy on him.

Alec had met Catarina a few times in the last few months, he never met Tessa though.

Magnus had mentioned her in some conversations and memories of his past he shared. He had hoped their first meeting would be under different and better circumstances. 

Another portal appeared and this time, Ragnor came out of it.

“Don’t do this to me, old friend,” was what he said when his eyes landed on Magnus. “What are we doing?,” he asked.

“Help me understand what kind of blocks they put on him and if we can do something about it,” Tessa explained.

“You should go,” Catarina said and Alec looked at her like she had lost her mind.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he stated.

“She’s right,” Ragnor said. “We need to concentrate and this could turn ugly.”

“I don’t care, I’m not leaving him,” that was the last thing he wanted to do. 

“Alec,” Isabelle said with a sad tone. “We should let them work.” Alec couldn’t believe her. “They’ll call us the moment something is more definite.”

He didn’t miss how she didn’t say when Magnus was fine.

Alec really didn’t want to leave him but if that meant they could work better, he could do it. For Magnus.

“Okay. But you call immediately if something changes,” he said resigned.

“Hey guys,” Simon said and again, Alec had forgotten he was there. “I don’t like stating the obvious, but I live here and we are in the middle of the day. If I go out, I’ll be dead. Well, more than I already am.”

“Stay in another room, and we’ll tell you when to call Alec,” this time Catarina spoke with a tone that was letting them know it was definitive decision.

Alec wanted to touch Magnus again, let him know he wasn’t abandoning him, but both Ragnor and Tessa were working on his upper side and he didn’t want to interfer.

He looked at Simon. “Call me, immediately. For whatever reason.”

Simon nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation. Alec stared at him for another heart beat and the he walked out of the room. 

Isabelle followed him.

 

Alec needed to do something or all he was going to think was Magnus on that couch, and that wouldn’t help anyone.

And that’s why he asked Isabelle to go where Jace and Clary were, he wanted to see for himself if he could find anything of importance. He wanted to be helpful in any way he could. If that meant searching every single metre of the place where they were attacked, that was exactly what he was going to do.

The more he thought of it, the less he was near to understand who could have wanted this. The war with Valentine had come to an end and things seemed really quiet in the aftermath. Who would want to hurt Magnus like that? Because it was obvious he was the target, not Isabelle or the others. 

“Iz, what were you doing with Magnus?,” he asked because that question was tapping at the back of his head since he left the Institute.

She sighed. “Magnus thought you were too stressed lately and wanted to do something, like a dinner or something and buy you a present. He asked me to tag along, then I told Clary and that’s when…,” she replied without looking at him. He knew she felt somehow responsible.

He didn’t say anything back. 

When they arrived at the place, Clary was the first one to spot them, alerting Jace of their arrival. The blonde didn’t waste time, closing the space between him and his parabatai, crushing him in a tight hug. 

“I’m sorry, I tried to keep him safe,” he said before taking a step back. Alec was ashamed that for a split second he thought of saying he didn’t really did a good job then. He knew it wasn’t Jace’s fault, like it wasn’t Izzy’s.

“How is Magnus?,” Clary asked then, her face showing how worried she was for him.

“Not good,” Alec replied. “Did you find anything?,” he asked trying to keep his focus on finding something they could use to help Catarina and the others, and find who was behind this. He couldn’t stop or he would think of Magnus on that couch and that wouldn’t help.

“Nothing. It’s like we weren’t even here,” Jace replied looking around them.

“Except for the blood,” Alec couldn’t help but say it. Jace cringed and looked away again. “I’m going to look around,” he continued and Jace tried to say something but Alec saw Isabelle shaking her head, telling Jace to stay silent.

As he was searching for something, anything, he thought of the last conversation he had with Magnus the previous day, how he wasted it talking about a stupid mission he had to go. Maybe that was what prompted Magnus to meet with Isabelle. They exchanged some texts after that, but nothing major. They had planned to meet that evening, and now Alec didn’t even know if Magnus was going to survive.

A sparkle drew Alec’s attention, it came from a spot near a tire of a car and Alec got close to it. He knelt down to see what it was and he picked up a necklace. 

“Jace!,” he shouted as he stood up. 

“What did you find?,” he asked once in front of Alec, Isabelle and Clary joined them right after.

He showed it to them, shrugging. “Maybe it’s nothing, maybe it’s something. Help me track the owner,” he stated and picked up his stele. Jace nodded.

They tried three times, and every time it didn’t work, Alec was becoming more frustrated. 

“We should give it to Catarina, maybe she can sense something. I don’t know,” Isabelle suggested. 

Alec nodded because that was their last hope to find some kind of information. Maybe that necklace was of someone who was simply passing by, or maybe it could be a lead in finding who hurt Magnus.

“Let’s get back at the Institute, then we can see what to do,” said Jace with finality.

 

Once at the Institute, they locked themselves in a room, activating a soundless rune not to be heard. Jace was the first one to speak and Alec couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “First thing we should write the report” 

“Absolutely not,” he fumed. Jace tried to reply but Alec was not having it. “You really want to report it?,” he asked astonished. “When you were going around breaking every rule it was fine, but now you want to report this. I can’t believe it,” he shaked his head trying to remain calm. “If we fill it, everyone will know what happened and we can’t have that. It would expose Magnus to other risks,” he put his hand on his face, trying to regain control of his emotions.

“It could lure who is behind this into coming out and,” but Alec didn’t let him finish.

“What is wrong with you?,” he asked to Jace and then turned around to repeat the question to the others. “What is wrong with him?,” baffled he looked at his parabatai like he didn’t know him. “Three warlocks are trying to help him. Do you understand?,” Alec saw Clary shudder, and he realized he never mentioned the arrival of Tessa and Ragnor. “Three warlocks and they still don’t know if he’ll survive. And you are here telling me to use him as a bait. You are delusional if you think I’ll let you do that,” taking a deep breath, Alec turned around as not to see him anymore.

Isabelle was looking between them, at a loss of words. Clary was watching Jace like she too couldn’t believe he proposed that.

“Alec, you aren’t thinking straight, we can,” Jace started again and Alec couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“Can what? Protect him? It went so well last time,” he challenged and Jace took a step back like he had been slapped.

Isabelle gasped. “Alec!”

“I understand you don’t care about Magnus, but I do. I’m not putting his life at risk, not more than it already is. I can’t be here anymore,” he said and without looking at Jace again, he left the room.


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> As promised, here I am with the update. I forgot to mention, every chapter is a day, some of them will be very short, others a bit longer.

Alec didn’t sleep that night, not that he expected to. 

He checked their register to see if they had picked up something when the attack occurred but nothing came up. He texted Simon multiple times but the replies were always the same, they were still try everything they could to help him but nothing seemed to work. Alec refused to think that was it. It couldn’t be.

He still hadn’t decided what to tell Lydia. She knew Magnus was hurt because he told her after the phone call but then he made his mission to stay away from her. Alec didn’t know how she would react to that, if she was going to support Alec’s idea to keep it hidden or if she was going to go Jace’s route and report it.

When his phone beeped for a new message, Alec stopped breathing for a few seconds. 

Till that moment, he was the first to write to Simon, never they other way around, so it probably meant something had changed. Alec wasn’t ready to know, but he needed to know.

Taking a deep breath, he picked up his phone and opened the text.

_ He’s stable. Come here. _

Alec noticed immediately that Simon didn’t say Magnus was fine or awake, only stable, but it was still something. 

Without wasting more time, Alec went to pick up his bow - better be prepared for anything - and left the Institute.

 

When he entered the loft, all traces of blood were gone and the place was spotless. Alec’s gaze went immediately to the couch where Magnus was the day before but now Tessa was there, head thrown back against the couch. 

She probably heard him because she opened her eyes and stared at him for a moment before standing up. Alec took the steps necessary to reach her, after leaving his weapon near the wall.

“Come,” she said and went to Magnus’ bedroom without saying another word. Alec followed her.

Magnus was lying on his bed, still pale but less than the day before, still unconscious. He was wearing his pajama and if one didn’t know, the scene could pass as him sleeping. They probably had cleaned him magically because all the traces of the fight were gone. 

Alec went to him and he sat on the bed, taking Magnus’ hand on his. “I’m here,” he said before turning to Tessa, with questions in his eyes.

“We were able to stop the bleeding and heal the wounds. The block on his magic is still in place, so his body isn’t able to recover like he should. Ragnor found a way to break the spell that was stopping us from helping him,” Tessa sighed and Alec could see how tired she was, probably she was running low on energy too.

“Will he recover?,” Alec asked looking at him.

“I don’t know. I want to tell you he will, but…,” she didn’t continue and Alec understood. “We can only wait and see. Catarina had to leave, but we can call if anything happen. Ragnor went back to his house to collect some of his books and search for anything that can help, he’ll be back soon to stay here with him. I changed the wards he had, I’m not taking any risk. You, me, Ragnor, Catarina and Simon are the only one who can enter. If anyone else tries, we’ll know right away. I didn’t include your siblings, more people mean more flaws.”

“Fine by me,” Alec said, still not over Jace’s proposal of using Magnus as a bait. If Tessa was surprised of his response, she didn’t show it.

Some time passed without a word spoken. Alec still caressing Magnus’ hand, Tessa watching them with a sad smile on her lips.

“Alec,” she said and waited for him to look at her. “We can’t let people know Magnus is in this state, that he can’t protect himself. He’ll become a target, not only for who attacked him but for others too. Magnus is powerful and some people would be happy to see his demise.”

Wasn’t what Alec said to the others? But hearing it said by other people made it all more real. 

“I know. We won’t report it to the Clave. Jace wanted, but he won’t go against my will, so don’t worry about that.” 

They could disagree on something but Jace wouldn’t go against him for something that important for him. It wasn’t like that time with Meliorn.

“Ragnor and I will take on his client, without them knowing it’s not him, so that is covered for now. If this becomes something more…,” she stopped and took a long breath. “Something more permanent, we’ll see what to do.”

Alec didn’t want and couldn’t think Magnus wouldn’t wake up. 

“Oh,” he said, remembering the necklace. “I found this on the scene,” he took it from his pocket and passed it to Tessa. “We tried to track down the owner but nothing came up. Maybe you or Catarina can try? It could be of some random person or maybe not,” he shrugged, turning again to Magnus.

“I’ll work on it right away. Can I leave you? I really need to recharge and then try to find something, anything, to understand what is happening and why,” Alec nodded, looking back at her for few seconds. “I’m sorry we met like this.”

“Me too.”

 

When Tessa left, Simon came out of his room and Alec realized that he actually had forgotten he was there. Why did he keep forgetting him? Simon didn’t stay with them, understanding that Alec wanted to be alone, he just reminded him that he was there if he needed anything.

Alec sat down in one of the armchair in the bedroom. He wanted to say something, to let Magnus know, if he even could hear him, that he was still there but the words wouldn’t come out of his mouth.

Magnus had survived two wars against Valentine, his story wouldn’t and couldn’t stop there. Alec wanted, needed, to believe Magnus was going to be fine, any other alternative wasn’t an option.

Ragnor had come back at some point, checking on Magnus and telling Alec he would be in Magnus’ study if something changed. He had a lot of books with him, probably to search through them to find something to help his friend.

Alec felt, once again, useless. Ragnor and Tessa were searching for something, Catarina helped them and Alec was simply there staring at the wall or Magnus.

He wanted to do something but at the same time he didn’t want to leave Magnus’ side in case something were to change.

Looking around, Alec felt his heart contract. Just few days before, Magnus was going around in the same room, asking with a smile on his face to help him choose a shirt. It was something trivial, something Magnus did often. Alec thought it was because it gave Magnus the chance to change in front of him, knowing he would get appreciative looks from him.

That wasn’t the last time Magnus would get the opportunity to do that. Alec was sure.

 

Alec’s phone started to ring and he didn’t really want to answer but he knew he didn’t really have a choice.

“What?,” he asked when he picked up. He didn’t want to sound that harsh, not with Isabelle, but he was at his low.

“Where are you?,” she accused, like he wasn’t allowed to go out of the Institute.

“At Magnus’,” he replied a bit irritated but he calmed when he heard the sigh of relief coming from his sister. She probably thought he was out there trying to find who did this. He wanted to do that, but that would mean leaving Magnus and it wasn’t on the plate.

“Did he wake up?,” she questioned then, a light hope in her voice.

“No, but he’s not bleeding to death anymore. So there is that.”

She sighed and Alec knew he wouldn’t like what she was about to say. “I know you don’t want to leave him, believe me I really do, but you have to come here. Lydia is asking about Magnus and where you are. We need to think something to cover it up.”

“I’ll come in a bit,” he concluded and hung up.

He looked at Magnus and his peaceful expression. “You will wake up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow, if you want.  
> And you can come and say hi on [tumblr](http://timelesssoulmates.tumblr.com/).


	3. Day 2

“Alec? Can we talk?,” Jace asked as he entered Alec’s room. 

They hadn’t spoken since Jace’s plan and Alec’s outburst and it wasn’t like them, not since Jace returned.

“I’m leaving, so no,” he grumbled as he put his jacket on.

“Two minutes, I’m not asking for more,” Jace urged, almost imploring Alec with his eyes.

“Let’s hear it, then,” Alec consented but fretting on the spot, like he wanted to go but not really.

The other shadowhunter took a long and deep breath and then started talking. “It’s true Magnus isn’t… he isn’t the most important person to me but I do care about him, because you do. He’s important to you, he makes you happy so it’s important to me that he’s safe. For you.”

“If you want him safe, you shouldn’t put him in danger,” Alec said like it was the most basic concept in existence. And in a way, it was. 

Jace started to move his fingers, like he needed to do something with them. Alec thought he probably wanted to flip his stele like he does when he’s nervous. “I know and I’m sorry, but it came from a place of concern. I just wanted to find who did it and put them away. I know you will be on edge until we get them. I just wanted to make it easier for you.”

Alec could understand where his parabatai was coming from, and in a way he knew it could be a good plan, but it was too much of a risk that Alec wasn’t willing to take. 

“It’s true that I want to find who did it, but what I want more is for Magnus to be safe and awake,” he concluded, not leaving room for an argument. 

Jace nodded and then went to hug him. “He’ll be fine,” he whispered in his hear. 

Alec wanted to believe him.

 

When Alec got back to Magnus’ place, nothing had changed. Simon was talking to him about Star Wars. Again. Alec almost smiled thinking that Magnus could probably wake up just to ask Simon to shut up for a bit about that. 

Since Magnus told him he had gone on set while they were filming the first movie - and Alec really didn’t believe it was true, Simon never shut up about it. 

“Hey,” Simon said when he spotted him. “You missed Catarina, she says hi.”

Alec nodded, focusing his attention on Magnus, trying to see if something had changed in his appearance, but he was the same as the day before. 

“I suppose they didn’t find anything,” he half asked, half stated. Not in an accusing tone, he knew they were doing everything they could to help.

“No, I’m sorry,” Simon replied. “I’ll just go..,” he gestured towards the living room and Alec nodded.

He sat on the armchair, a weight on his stomach. “Hi.”

He tried to say something else but he couldn’t find the right words, so he stayed silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update was very short, I'm sorry.   
> See you tomorrow


	4. Day 6

Nothing changed. 

Magnus still hadn’t woken up, Ragnor was still studying every books he and Magnus owned, and Alec and the others hadn’t made any progress in understanding what happened.

The only one who had made some slightly progress was Tessa with the necklace. She couldn’t track down the owner but she still could feel traces of magic in it, so it was indeed of the warlock who casted the spells on Magnus. She was clinging on that, the only hope she had to find something.

In the end, they told Lydia the truth. It was the best solution because lying to her would have been too hard. She agreed to keep it hidden, without a problem. Since the whole Victor thing, her views on the Clave had changed a bit.

Isabelle and Jace didn’t take the news they couldn’t go to Magnus too well, but Alec wasn’t going to take risks weakening the wards.

“Why don’t you talk to him?,” Catarina asked as she was checking on Magnus. It was the third time she was back since that day. Alec was back in that chair, watching them and waiting for something to change. 

“I don’t know what to say,” he admitted. “And do you think he can hear us?,” he asked, not at all convinced that Magnus could.

“Maybe. You could read something, then? You both enjoy that. Let him hear your voice,” she insisted. 

“I don’t know. Maybe,” he mumbled, standing up and joining Catarina. “Any changes?,” he inquired, hoping to hear something different from what Ragnor said yesterday.

“Sadly no. But Magnus is strong, if there is one person who can make it through, it’s him.”

Alec wanted for that to be enough, but it wasn’t.

 

When Alec stepped outside of Magnus’ building, he found Clary waiting against the wall.

“Simon is not here,” he said approaching her. Raphael had asked him to go to Hotel Dumort for something and hadn’t come back yet.

“That’s not why I’m here,” she replied and Alec was instantaneously on edge. 

“Did something happen? Did you find something?,” he asked as he was searching for his phone. Did he miss a call?

“No, I’m here to talk to you. Join me for a walk?,” she asked and started walking.

“Why?,” Alec wanted to know. He caught up with her with just two steps.

“I’ve gone something similar myself, remember? We could talk? It isn’t going to resolve anything, but keeping all inside won’t help either,” she smiled at him. “Or we could just walk,” she then added when Alec didn’t reply.

They stayed silent for a block o two, with Clary following on her promise to just walk.

What could Alec possibly say? That he wanted Magnus safe? That was a given. That he wanted to find the ones who did that? Well, obviously. That he couldn’t believe the time he had wasted on stupid things when he could have spent more time with him? Well, wishing to be able to change the past never helped anyone.

“I can’t talk to him,” he blurted out, not knowing where that came from.

“What do you mean?,” Clary asked, and if she was surprised that he actually said something, she didn’t show it.

“Catarina suggested that I talk to him, Ragnor too, but I just can’t. I don’t know what to say, so I just sit there, doing nothing,” he sighed. Alec was feeling more and more useless and he didn’t like it. “Shouldn’t I be able to talk to him?”

“Not necessarily. This is a situation you never experienced before, and you’re dealing with a lot of things and emotions. And talking to someone who can’t respond, that can be tricky, no matter what kind of relationship you have with that person. It’s even a bit introspective, and It could bring up stuffs you are not ready to deal with yet. Don’t stress about that, too. You have to do what you’re comfortable with, in this case. Don’t ask yourself to do something you are not ready or don’t want to. You have to take care of yourself too, Alec.”

He nodded and they didn’t say anything else until they were in front of the Institute.

“Thank you,” Alec said with sincerity.

Clary smiled and that was it. He knew they wouldn’t talk about that conversation ever again.

It was time for a new mission and another sleepless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till tomorrow, have a good day/night!


	5. Day 11

Alec had tried to talk to Magnus, but it didn’t go very well the first time, and then he gave up. Maybe Clary was right in telling him he wasn’t ready and it wasn’t a problem, but Alec really disliked not to be able to talk to someone so important to him. 

It was Magnus, how could it be so hard? So he tried again.

“Everyone is telling me I should talk to you. And talking isn’t one of my strong points in normal situations, so imagine now. But you already know that, don’t you?,” Alec chuckled sadly. “You have to agree that I got better since we met, didn’t I? Even if it doesn’t appear so, at the moment”.

Alec had moved the armchair near one side of the bed as it didn’t feel right sitting on it, and he didn’t want to cause a shift in the mattress.

Nothing had changed, still. Tessa suspected she couldn’t track the owner because they weren’t alive anymore. And that led her to think someone had forced them to do that spell and then killed them. That really wasn’t reassuring.

Alec took Magnus’ hand and he stared at him. He had noticed he was less pale compared to the other days, and maybe that was a good sign. He hoped it was. 

“You need to wake up. This forced cohabitation between Ragnor and Simon isn’t going very well, I fear your friend is going to kill the vampire,” he paused, tightening his hold on Magnus’ hand. “Of course that isn’t the only reason for you to wake up. Your life is waiting for you, waiting to be lived. People who cares for you are waiting. I-.” 

Alec stopped there, not sure how to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good thing about short chapters is that the angst is short too, don't you think? Until the next chapter, of course.  
> See you tomorrow, if you want.


	6. Day 19

Alec was tired, physically and emotionally. He couldn’t sleep for more than a hour a night and he was training harder than ever, because it was his way to deal with everything that was happening.

He kept asking if something had changed but the answer was always the same. Even if Tessa didn’t say it explicitly, Alec suspected her certainty on Magnus waking up was starting to waver. 

Alec wasn’t - and he probably would never be - ready to accept that.

“We thought we had a lead on who did this to you. We were wrong,” Alec started and then sighed. “I really don’t know what to do, I feel useless,” he confessed. “Everyone is doing something and me? I’m going on stupid missions, I can’t find a real clue on why this happened, and I don’t even know how to talk to you,” he let his fingers run through Magnus’ hair. “I miss you. Please, come back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow?


	7. Day 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> A little note before the chapter. I don't remember if the books state that warlocks can do something that one of them will do in the chapter, so bear with me for this one. If they can, then great, I just forgot. If they can't, they can here because the plot needs it.

Alec was more tired than ever. It was almost a month since the last time he had a full night of sleep. These day, he was lucky if he slept for three hours. And that was a progress.

Jace had wanted to go on another mission, Alec thought it was his way to distract him for a few hours, but he didn’t know that whatever Alec was doing, his thoughts always were on Magnus. 

They still hadn’t made any progress and Alec was losing it. It didn’t make any sense to him that they couldn’t find anything to help Magnus and to catch who did it.

He entered the loft like he did every day but he stopped when he saw a portal appear.

Magnus stepped out of it and Alec stopped breathing for a moment.

“Magnus,” he murmured. 

He thought he said it too quietly for him to hear it but he turned around.

“Oh no,” Tessa’s voice said and Alec was confused for a moment and then Tessa’s figure replaced Magnus’.

A glamour. It wasn’t Magnus. 

“I’m so sorry, Alec. I didn’t know you were here, Simon told me you were coming later today,” she urged and Alec nodded, taking off his shoulder his bow and placing it against the wall. 

“We didn’t find anything so I came here instead of going back to the Institute,“ he explained. 

Tessa nodded, “I went to meet one of Magnus’ clients. He was getting suspicious, I think, because he insisted in seeing Magnus face to face. We can’t have people starting to look around,” she said. “I’m so sorry,” she repeated.

“Don’t worry,” he assured her. “Any changes?,” he asked and she shook her head. “I’m going to see him,” he concluded.

Magnus was still in the same position, only his clothes were different. Ragnor changed them for him everyday. “He would kill me if he knew I was letting him stay in the same clothes for more than a day!,” he had said.

Alec took place on the armchair, as he did everyday. 

“I think Ragnor is starting to like Simon, maybe they found some common ground. Raphael, perhaps?,” he suggested. “I need you to wake up, you can’t let me here with those two.”

Alec would never stop asking him to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the thing I didn't remember was if warlocks can glamour themselves to appear as someone else. I think they can, logically, because if they can glamour their marks, they can do a bit more. And Catarina basically does that with her skin and hair so... I don't know, I'm blabbering.  
> See you tomorrow (with a bit of action, finally).


	8. Day 33

Alec sat up immediately, something had changed in the loft. 

He ran outside of Magnus’ bedroom and he saw two portals were appearing as Ragnor was coming from the study. 

“Someone is trying to break in,” he said as Tessa and Catarina stepped out of their respective portals. 

Alec went to retrieve his bow, ready to fight.

“What do we do?,” asked Simon coming from the kitchen, probably there to arrange some kind of dinner for Ragnor, who forgot to eat basically every day.

The warlocks were looking at each other as their power could be feel in the room. 

“Can you lift the ward here but keep them in place for Magnus’ room?,” Alec asked, worried that something were to happen to him. His shoulders had never been that tensed.

“I’m on it,” Tessa said, turning to look at Ragnor. “You go in there with him, if something goes wrong, you take him somewhere else. Got it?,” she asked and the older man nodded. “Simon, hide,” at the confused expression on the vampire’s face, Tessa explained. “Surprise effect, in case it starts to spiral out of control. Plus it’s too suspicious if two warlocks, a shadowhunter and a vampire are all gathered in a living room.”

Simon nodded and went to his room, leaving the door ajar.

Alec knew that whoever was coming out of that door had bad intentions. Tessa had explained to him, in one of the many days they both were there at the same time, that the wards simply kept everyone out, but if the person who was trying to come in wanted to hurt Magnus, they could feel it. Since the three of them come out immediately, who was outside wasn’t there to drink tea with Magnus.

“What if they block your magic too?,” asked Alec concerned. 

“Let’s hope they don’t,” Catarina replied and that wasn’t really reassuring. He wanted to call the others but time wasn’t something they had. Alec just needed to do everything he could to protect the people in that loft.

“The wards are down,” Tessa announced and it hadn’t even passed a minute when a woman appeared from the hall. She was short with light skin and black hair and eyes. She had the appearance of a young woman but that didn’t tell them anything. 

“Who are you?,” she asked once she spotted them. They weren’t as a reaching distance, but not too far away. They were still in Magnus’ loft and that wasn’t infinite.

“Who are you?,” Catarina reiterated and the woman, a warlock no doubt, snorted. 

“Neriah. Not so pleasure to meet you. So, where is Magnus?,” she asked like she was a friend and he was waiting for her.

“He had a job to do. What do you want from him?,” Tessa asked and her tone didn’t betray her for even a second. Alec envied her. And he was grateful.

“Bummer. I’ll wait it here, if you don’t mind? I need to kill him today and get it over,” she explained like it was nothing and went to take a seat on the couch.

“Yeah, I can’t let you do that,” Alec finally spoke, anger radiating from him.

“Was it you that blocked his magic?,” Tessa asked and Alec envied again how calm she seemed.

“Mh?,” the woman said, playing with her fingers before looking at Tessa. “No, that was Emjay… Emajy… I don’t remember. He promised me it would work and it didn’t. I thought it had, since I didn’t seeMagnus around for a bit but then I convinced someone to call him for a confirmation, and what happen? Magnus came, alive and well, so I had to kill Emwhatever. What a waste of my time. I knew I had to do all by myself, never trust others to do what you can do yourself. So? When will he be back? I don’t have much time.”

Alec was left speechless. He couldn’t comprehend how she could say things like that as she was talking about the weather. She just announced she had killed someone and wanted to kill another person, and she was worried about the time she spent on these murders.

“So why didn’t you kill Magnus when you saw him again?,” Tessa asked, and Alec shivered realizing how Tessa put herself at risk going around as Magnus.

And Alec realized that, without even knowing it, they had put in motion Jace’s plan. They had tricked her into coming to them. 

They put Magnus at risk.

"Too many people around," she explained.

“Why do you want to kill him?,” Catarina inquired, her tone glacial, and Alec focused again in the scene in front of him.

“Magnus Bane here, Magnus Bane there. He’s so great. He’s so powerful. He’s full of shit, that’s what he is. Everyone is under his spell, but they’ll love me when they’ll see I’m more powerful than him,” she stated, shrugging.

“You are insane,” Alec blurted out before he could stop himself.

Neriah then looked at him, studying him. “Oh! You are the boy toy.” Alec saw her move her arm and before it could be too late, he took an arrow. “Bye,” she said moving her hand and Alec flew around the room, against the wall, but not before he shot his arrow. It hit her on her side.

“Now,” Tessa screamed and everything happened within seconds.

Catarina did something and Neriah seemed like paralyzed on the spot while Tessa started speaking a language Alec didn’t know. But what surprised Alec more, was that Simon came out of his room, rage in his eyes and went and bit her and broke her neck. Just like that. 

Catarina and Tessa stopped what they were doing, Alec still on the floor watched the scene with the woman collapsing on the couch and Simon looking around, frantic.

No one said anything and then Ragnor came out from Magnus’ room. “What did you do?,” he asked to no one in particular.

Simon started pacing around, hand in his hair. “The way she was talking. How she wanted to kill Magnus. The other guy. I don’t know. When I saw Alec in the air I lost it. Oh G-, what did I do? Did I break the Accords? Oh shit, are they going to stake me?”

“Calm down, Simon,” Catarina said and she went to check on the woman.

“Calm down?! I just killed a woman!,” Simon had started screaming and that wasn’t a good thing.

Tessa reached to him, asking if he needed help but Alec shook his head. 

“We all knew it was going to end like this the moment she tried to come up,” Tessa said, calmly. “I was trying to send her in a very obscure place, so really, you did her a favor.”

Alec stood up, starting to think on how to solve this mess.

He couldn’t believe he was about to say that. “We can’t bring the Clave in,” he stated. One thing was to cover Magnus’ status but that, that was huge. And Alec of less of a year ago would have never proposed something like this. This Alec instead, this Alec was sure it was what they had to do.

“I agree,” said Catarina. “If we report all of this, for starter they’ll know we have covered the first attack and Magnus’ unconsciousness, and that won’t go well with them, then we can’t know how they’ll take all of this,” she gestured to the woman. “We can’t risk it.”

Simon was still going around the room and Ragnor snapped. “Simon! Go to Raphael and ask him for blood. Calm down and don’t say anything. No one can know, do you understand?”

Simon nodded and he went without saying a word, proving that he was really shocked.

“Now that I know who casted the block, maybe I can find something that will help us break it,” Tessa announced.

“You do that and we’ll take care of her. Alec, can you stay here with Magnus, right?,” Ragnor asked as he approached the woman.

“Yes, of course. Just..,” he stopped for a moment and he sighed. “Could you put up the wards again? Just to be sure,” it probably had ended with Neriah, and no one would come and hurt Magnus, but Alec wanted to be sure.

“Sure,” Tessa said and she did just that.

Alec should have been relieved but he did feel like before, and he was sure that nothing would change that, other than Magnus awake and well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow.


	9. Day 34

“So...that happened,” Alec took a long breath and passed his fingers between Magnus’ hair. It was the first time since the day they moved him there, that he sat on the bed, next to him.

“I wanted to say something yesterday after… all of that, but I was stuck. And honestly, I didn’t know what to tell you. But… I really hope that was it, that you’re now safe because Magnus… I can’t lose you. Do you understand? Continue to fight this and come back. I’m not giving up on you, like you didn’t with me.”

Alec wasn’t losing hope that Magnus would in the end wake up, just some days were harder than others. 

Tessa had seemed optimistic when she left, sure that those new informations would help her discover how to bring back Magnus to them. So Alec for sure wasn’t going to give up when they had new hopes.

“I really want to stay here with you but I need to show my face at the Institute. Ragnor is back, though, so he could keep you company. Simon isn’t back yet, but I think that the moment the sun sets, he’ll be here.”

Alec pressed his lips against Magnus’ forehead and he whispered, “Just keep fighting, okay?”.

 

“What happened?,” questioned Isabelle the moment she spotted him.

Alec didn’t think it was so clear that something was on his mind but he tried to brush it off. “Nothing, why?,” he asked.

“It seems like you haven’t slept in a month, has Magnus gotten worse?,” Alec immediately looked around to be sure no one was listening and then let go a relieved breath when he saw that no one was paying attention to them.

“Well, I basically haven’t slept in a month,” he said with a deadpan expression.

“Still?”.

Alec could see the worried expression on his sister’s face but it wasn’t like he was doing that on purpose. Every time he tried to sleep, nightmares would come.

He shrugged and she sighed. “There is more, though,” she then added.

Isabelle understood him so well that he already knew it wouldn’t be hard for her to know something was wrong, but he couldn’t tell her. He had to protect his sister in the case everything would surface.

“Everything is fine,” he replied but even he could hear how untruthful that statement was.

“Have you… Did you… What did you do?,” her tone wasn’t accusing, just worried.

“Izzy, please,” Alec wasn’t one to beg, but this time he couldn’t help it.

“Okay,” she stopped and looked around her, and then to her brother. “Okay,” she repeated. “I trust you,” she grabbed him and hugged him hard. “Is he safe now?,” she whispered and Alec nodded. “Good. Then that’s all I need to know. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow.


	10. Day 39

Alec was happy that things were quiet after the whole Valentine madness, because it gave him more time off to spend at Magnus’. No one was questioning him and all the hours he wasn’t there, not even his mother. Alec thought she had resigned and accepted Magnus wasn’t going anywhere, and he wasn’t of course. 

He was always on time for the missions or other official things, so no one could say he was lacking on the working area. In fact he was just coming from one when he entered Magnus’ loft.

He left his weapons near the entrance and went to Magnus’ room, leaving his jacket in one of the armchair on the way.

When he entered, he stopped immediately. “What happened to him?,” he asked to Ragnor, who was sat near Magnus, reading a book out loud.

Magnus was wearing something so not Magnus that Alec almost wanted to laugh. “Maybe if I dress him like a grandpa, he’ll wake up just to yell at me.”

Once again, Alec was reminded that he wasn’t the only one hurt from Magnus’ unconsciousness, his friends were too. Ragnor had spent every day since the attack there, never leaving his side, reading every books that could help him more than once. 

Alec met Magnus not even a year ago, whereas Ragnor had known him for centuries, and Magnus had said that he was the only person Ragnor trusted.

“He’ll wake up,” Alec stated with certainty.

“I hope so,” said Ragnor closing the book and standing up. “Even if we don’t call each other or meet often, I still know that he’s out there living his life. I can’t remember a life without Magnus, it’s like he was always there.”

“And he’ll still be there,” reaffirmed Alec, because he would never stop believing Magnus would wake up.

Ragnor moved to get past him, “I’m glad he met you,” he said as he was leaving the room.

Alec smiled as he took place next to Magnus. “So, I think I just got Ragnor’s approval,” as usual, Alec didn’t get a reply.

“You know, before meeting you, I never really liked my full name, always thought it was too pretentious, but now? Now I can’t wait to hear you say it again, and again. I miss how you pronounce it. I miss your voice. And I miss you.”

Thinking back at the start of their relationship, Alec now couldn’t believe he thought, ever for a few days, that he could give up all of this, give up Magnus. 

Sure it hadn’t been a smooth path and they still had things to figure out, but even if Alec could go back in time, he wouldn’t change a thing. Fine, maybe a thing or two but not regarding the choice to live his life like this.

“I’ve done a lot of thinking lately, you can imagine, and I realized something. Or rather, I think I realized some time ago but maybe I wasn’t ready to admit it because it’s a bit scary. But all of this,” he gestured around, “made the thing sure. And I need you to wake up because I have to tell you, and I don’t want to do it for the first time when you aren’t conscious and can’t heart it. But know that I do. I really, really do, so please wake up so I can say it out loud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something has to change now, right? Two chapters left.  
> See you tomorrow.


	11. Day 43

The op centre had been quiet all day and Alec was glad. If it was in tumult, that would have implied that something was wrong and that he was needed there, instead if things remained like that, he would leave in a bit. He hadn’t been to Magnus’ in almost a day, busy with a mission the night before, and official meeting that day. 

“What’s up with Simon lately,” Jace asked as he sat down on the chair next to Alec.

Startled, Alec stared at him with a confused look. “Uh?”

“Simon. He’s acting strange,” he said and when Alec raised one of his eyebrow, Jace chuckled. “Well, more than usual.”

“Leave that boy alone,” he replied focusing on the file in front of him. He didn’t want to lie, so he was hoping Jace would drop the thing.

“Woah. I’m talking about Simon. Clary’s friend. You hate him,” Jace asserted.

“I don’t hate him. And he… he helped a lot with Magnus.”

Alec wanted to add more but it would put everyone at risk and he just couldn’t do it. 

Jace was about to reply when a text message came through.

_ Tessa is back. She found something. _

The message from Simon stated and Alec sat up immediately. “I have to go,” he said already leaving. 

“Is something wrong?,” Jace asked worried.

“I don’t think so, I hope not. I’ll let you know,” he added and sprinted out of there.

Tessa hadn’t reached to them since that day, so for her to come back with something, it was huge. She wouldn’t come for nothing, Alec was sure of that. 

 

“The block is gone,” was the first thing Simon said to Alec when he entered the room.

Alec wanted to feel relieved but he wasn’t sure he could. “But?,” he asked because he was sure there was more to it, or Simon would have been more ecstatic.

“But we still don’t know if some damages were done. And if so, if they are permanent or not. I know I’ve said it a million times already but we have to wait till he wakes up to really know,” Tessa explained.

“But he’ll wake up?,” Alec asked because that was the most important thing.

“I’m almost certain he will,” she confirmed and Alec finally heaved a sigh of relief. 

Tessa then went on to explain what she found and how she was able, with the help of Catarina, to dismantle the original spell and create one who could strike back the original one.

She explained how everything was in Magnus’ hand now, and that he needed time, to put it rough, to recharge. When he was attacked, before they blocked his magic, he tried to protect himself and the others, consuming a lot of energy and, with the block in place, he hadn’t been able to recharge and his body had stayed too many days with a very low level of magic in it.

So, again, all they had to do was wait.

And they waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near. See you tomorrow.


	12. Day 49

“And so we come back from that mission and we find Max there, with a pout on his face, telling everyone it wasn’t his fault. You know Max, it’s always his fault.”

Alec smiled remembering the outraged face his little brother did a when Jace suggested that maybe, just maybe, it was a little his fault.

“Then he said you were supposed to send him a new comic book, but you didn’t and he thought you were mad at him, so I told him you were busy. I’ll ask Simon if he knows which one it is so I’ll send it for you,” Alec took a long breath and then rubbed his eyes, tired after a long day with only few hours of sleep.

“I’ll send it tomorrow,” a voice Alec hadn’t heard in a long time said and he looked down immediately. And there he was, Magnus awake looking at him.

Hundreds of thought invaded Alec’s mind, and for a split second he believed he was dreaming, that maybe he fell asleep, until everything went away and he smiled.

“You are awake,” he said, a tremor in his voice.

“It would appear so, yes,” Magnus replied and Alec moved around to find a way to hug him. And he did, even if their position was a little awkward. “How much time has passed?,” Magnus asked as he slid his arm around Alec, keeping him close.

“Forty-nine days,” he said promptly because he knew that number very well, as he counted every day. 

He heard Magnus gasp. “Did someone get hurt? What happened? I don’t remember much,” Magnus admitted, not letting go of Alec. Not that Alec wanted to be separated from him.

“Everyone is fine, there will be time to talk about that. How do you feel? How are you?,” Alec asked and then stopped. “Magnus, I… I didn’t know… I kept hoping…”

Alec couldn’t hold it anymore, the stress and frustration, the worry and fear of losing him, everything came up and he started crying, as he needed a way to release all of the emotions he kept hidden for so long.

“I’m fine. Let it all go, just like that,” Magnus whispered and that made Alec cry even more, because Magnus was thinking about him when he had just woken up. “Breath.”

“I’m sorry… you...you just woke up and I’m…,” Alec started but he couldn’t go on.

“Don’t apologize, never apologize for showing your feelings.”

They stayed like that for a bit, still hugging in that awkward position, until Alec moved a bit to look at him, to be absolutely sure he wasn’t dreaming that moment.

“Feeling better?,” Magnus asked, caressing Alec’s cheek.

“A bit, yeah,” Alec smiled.

Alec moved to let Magnus sit with his back against the headboard. When Magnus was comfortable, Alec took his hand, not wanting to lose the contact between them.

“Good,” Magnus replied and then looked at himself “Now I have to ask, Alexander. What am I wearing?,” and the way Magnus asked the question, with such a horrified look on his face, made Alec lose it.

And Alec laughed, with tears still streaming down his face, he laughed for the first time in almost two months.

Probably because they heard Alec laugh, Simon and Ragnor came running into the room, and they both stopped when they saw Magnus awake. 

If they saw Alec’s red eyes, no one said anything. They understood entirely.

Simon used the wall as support, like he hadn’t the strength to stay up alone. Ragnor instead was watching Magnus, and Alec thought he stopped breathing.

“Cabbage, I believe this is something only you would do. What in the Lilith’s name were you thinking?,” Magnus questioned pointing at his clothes.

And just like that, Ragnor snapped back to reality and looked at Alec. “See? Told you it would work,” and Alec laughed some more, under the perplexed look Magnus was giving them. “I’ll inform Tessa and Catarina you’re awake,” he added before leaving.

If Alec hadn’t gotten the opportunity to know Ragnor in that period, he would have thought he didn’t care that Magnus was finally awake. He would have confused his cold reception as indifference, but Alec knew it meant that Ragnor needed to be alone to process that his best friend was finally awake and out of danger.

“I’ll go with him, tell Clary and the others. I’m glad you’re okay, Magnus,” Simon mumbled before catching up with Ragnor.

“Is Simon all right?,” Magnus inquired.

“He will be,” he replied watching the vampire go. “Magnus, there is something I need to tell you,” Alec murmured, getting Magnus full attention.  

“You know you can tell me everything. Are you sure everyone is fine?,” asked Magnus concerned.

“Yes, don’t worry about it,” he took both Magnus’ hand in his and started playing with it. “What happened made me realize just how important you are to me,” he met Magnus’ eyes for a moment before focusing again on his hands. “Those past months, before all of that, have been some of the best times in my life, and we even fought a war, so you know…,” he smiled. “And then I never gave up, even when it would have been the easiest solution,” Alec said and then stared at him, “I just couldn’t, not only because I can’t imagine my life without you in it anymore, but because I love you,” Alec confessed as Magnus gasped. 

“Ale-,” he started to say but the look on Alec’s face told him to shut up.

“I’m so in love with you, and just the thought of not seeing your eyes or hearing your voice ever again made me feel like I was underwater, wanting to breath but not able to, like my lungs were screaming for air that couldn’t come.”

“Alexander, I-,” Alec interrupted him yet again.

“No, I know, I’m sorry to throw all of this on you, you probably feel overwhelmed right now, after all you just come out from a coma of almost two months, and you didn’t need this on top of all of that, but I needed to tell you this because we can’t know what will happen, and you have to know how I feel and what you mean to me. I don’t want you to feel forced to respond to this, I didn’t say it for that.”

“Can I speak, now?,” Magnus asked and Alec nodded, still looking at him and the eyes he missed so much. The real eyes. “I love you, too. And I could have told you that five minutes ago, if you had just let me talk,” Alec was looking at him in awe, and Magnus took the moment to free one of his hand and brush away some remaining tears. “I wasn’t joking when I said you had unlocked something in me. After Etta, I told you about her, I had basically gave up on finding love again. And then you came along. That’s why I never gave up on you, because I knew I could easily fall in love with you. And I did.”

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Alec admitted.

Magnus grunted. “I want that, too. Really bad, but I think it’s best if I take a shower and brush my teeth first, though”, Alec nodded and just quickly pecked him on the lips and got up.

“Do you think you can do that?,” he asked, worried.

“Sure, why? You wanna give me a hand?,” Magnus questioned, smirking and Alec was sure his boyfriend was back, one hundred percent. 

But he knew that behind that, there was a man overwhelmed with all that happened, that he needed some time for himself to process his emotions and  what he went through. 

He tried to stand up but he lost balance for a second. Alec promptly went around the bed to help him. “You okay?,” he asked.

“I’m fine, it was just a moment,” he said and then he looked at himself again. “I can’t believe we confessed our feelings for each other when I’m dressed as a lifeguard.”

“You should have seen the other days,” Alec replied.

“I really don’t want to know,” he glanced at the door. “I’ll better go. And when I come back, I want that kiss. And a recap of what happened.”

Alec nodded and he watched him enter his en-suite. 

Part of Alec wanted to follow him, just to make sure he wouldn’t disappear, but he knew it was an irrational fear, and that Magnus needed that time alone. He was finally awake and he wouldn’t go anywhere. He was safe, in that moment.

He wasn’t exaggerating the situation when he told Magnus he felt like he couldn’t breath, for all those weeks. It was like at the wedding, when he told Lydia he couldn’t breath. Only, this time it was a thousand times worse. 

But it wasn’t like that anymore, and for the first time in forty-nine days, Alec could finally breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was about to write see you tomorrow but I don't have new chapters for you, this is the end.  
> I hope it wasn't that bad, and if it was, sorry. If you want to yell at me, [tumblr](http://timelesssoulmates.tumblr.com/) is a click away.   
> Have a good day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? See you tomorrow, if you want.


End file.
